This invention relates to automatic tool changers for machine tools, particularly of the vertical spindle type.
In the past, successful tool changers for vertical spindle machining centers having magazines with remotely positioned tool transfer stations have suffered from relative complexity or excessive tool change time. The use of a remote tool transfer station is highly desirable because it permits the provision of a large floor mounted tool storage magazine which does not impose a load upon the other components of the machining center or interfere with machining movements.